Serious Johnny
by Rai829
Summary: When captured by aliens, Johnny and Dukey manage to escape through a transporter. Now teleporting through time and other worlds, the two must fight off the aliens and find a way back home. STORY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Johnny kicked and thrashed in his bonds as the table he was on was slowly risen through a dark tunnel.

_I'm not going out like this!_ Johnny thought as he continued to thrash.

A hatch slowly opened as Johnny reached the end. His eyes were assaulted with blinding light as the hatch opened, nearly blinding him. Everything was a blur as Johnny's eyes adjusted to the horrible light. A figure with a shadowed face loomed over the flame-haired boy. The figure spoke in a language Johnny couldn't understand, but it didn't sound good, or human for that matter. Wait a minute...

"Power poots, go!" Johnny exclaimed before letting one rip, a normal one.

The figure looked down at Johnny with confusion.

"We got rid of your powers," The blue-skinned alien moved into the light as he spoke to Johnny.

Johnny's sight finally returned fully and he looked about the room; it was completely white and towards the top were windows that other creatures were looking through as they sat in stands.

The blue alien began to speak to his strange bretheren in their language. About two minutes later, creatures were cheering. Johnny looked around with fear and confusion. He looked over at the alien that was in the room with him. He reached into his lab coat and pulled something out of it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Johnny screamed bloody murder as the alien slowly advanced on him with an enormous syringe.

"Assistant...the anestetics," The alien instructed.

The other alien nodded.

BAM

The doctor-alien fell to the ground after taking a devestating hit from the pan his assistant was using.

"There's you anestetics!" Dukey exclaimed as he pulled his face mask off.

He quickly hit the button on the console beside Johnny's bed that opened up his restraints.

"Come on!" Dukey grabbed Johnny's forearm and booked it out of the room.

"Dukey, how did you-"

"I'll tell ya' when we find someplace safe!"

Dukey and Johnny continued to book it down the various corriders, trying to outrun the gaurds that were hot on their trail. Dukey knocked what looked like a small table over in an attempt to slow them down.

"OW!!!" The table-like alien screamed when Dukey slammed him into the ground, "JERK!!!"

But it worked, the gaurds couldn't stop in time and tripped over the alien table. Johnny and Dukey rounded a corner and dove into the first door they found.

They sat down againt the wall and stared into the dark room.

"How did you escape from those guys? If Sissy couldn't do it then there's no way you could do it," Johnny said.

"Gee, thanks for the support," Dukey said with angry sarcasm, "I was able to use my superior charm and wit to weasel out of the situation. After all, I am one smooth dog, hehe," Dukey said the last bit with a boastful smile.

"Great...now how are we gonna get out of here?"

"I don't see what's the point with getting out. Even if we do, Earth's overrun with those alien freaks, we wouldn't be safe."

"What do you think we should do then?"

"I don't know...give up and hope for the best."

Johnny looked his furry companion straight in the eye. "How could you just give up like that? We must try and fight!" He slammed his fist into his palm for emphasis.

Dukey shook his head sadly. "Johnny, every army force in the world couldn't stop these guys, Susan and Mary's inventions couldn't stop them. There's no way we can do any better...I'm sorry," Dukey brought him back down to Earth.

Johnny lowered his head, crushed and defeated. Everyone he knew was dead; Susan, Mary, Mom, Dad, Bling-Bling Boy, the agents, Sissy...oh god, Sissy.

"I never got to tell her..." Johnny mumbled sadly.

"What was that?" Dukey asked, brought out of a daydream.

"Remeber when we used reverse phsychology on Sissy and Missy and we all fell in love?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"I wish I had kept it that way." Johnny closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, "I loved her."

"I know you did Johnny." Dukey put a furry paw on Johnny's shoulder in a show of compassion.

Johnny sniffed and wiped his now somewhat moist eyes. He looked over in the fairly dark room and found a vial of what looked like water on what looked like a table. He got it and unscrewed the top.

"For Susan and Mary; you were the best sisters a boy could wish for, I'm sorry I was a pest most of the time. We'll miss you both, and I love you." Johnny and Dukey lowered their heads and Johnny poured some of the liquid on the floor. He then did the same for everyone, saying how he'll miss them and pouring some of the liquid on the ground. By the end of the little ceremony, Johnny had a long waterfall of tears going down his cheeks and the fur under Dukey's eyes was wet.

"I wish we could give them a good resting place," Johnny said as he wiped his red eyes.

"What did you just pour on the ground anyway?" Dukey asked.

Johnny turned the vial around and read aloud. "'Deadly acid; please use responsibly.'"

They both looked at the floor, which now had a hole on it. Johnny reach up againt the wall and began to search for a switch. He found a bulbous button and pressed it in. The two watched in astonishment as the walls upon walls of weapons and technology were shown as the lights turned on in sequence, illuminating the large room. Human and alien weapons, general gadgets, it was all there. They made their way down the hall-like room, staring at the technology.

"Man, I bet Susan and Mary would've killed to see some of this stuff!" Johnny exclaimed; his voice echoed in the large room.

They made it to the end of the large room and stared at a large circular machine that was against the wall. Large cords ran off it and through the walls and power boxes. Next to the machine was a control console, with various buttons illuminating at random.

"What is this thing?" Dukey wondered as he walked up and pressed his palm(?) against it, feeling the cold, alien metal.

Johnny began to read a sign over the machine. "'Transport unit XJ9; can be used to send anything anywhere in time, or through the multi-verse.'...what's the multi-verse?" Johnny turned to Dukey.

"The multi-verse consists of all the different universes. Hope that helps."

Johnny and Dukey whipped around to meet tons of different aliens huddled up in the room and the doctor from earlier with a big lump on his head.

"Didn't see that comin'," Johnny commented.

"You two must think you're so cool trying to get away from us...but now it's over." The apparently head-alien slowly stalked towards our frightened heroes.

They had to act fast, or it was disection city! Johnny's head whipped around the room; lots of weapons, but that wouldn't mean a thing for an untrained kid and a dog going against a crap-load of angry E.T.s. Then an idea struck.

"Dukey, grab a weapon!" Johnny ordered as he grabbed some weapon holster gear, he holstered a red laser pistol and a red chainsaw; it looked like it had been modified with alien technology.

Dukey didn't know what was going on, but he grabbed a strap and holstered two yellow blaster pistols and a green laser rifle.

"Oh, this should be good!" The doctor taunted, thinking it might be funny to see two lower lifeforms fight.

"Laugh now, but we won't be stopped so easily!" Johnny said bravely.

He ripped the pull cord to the saw down and a satisfying rev filled the room. He reared back like he was about to swing at the smirking aliens, but he whipped around and cleaved through the control console of the transporter. The machine activated and a tie-died vortex opened up through the machine.

"You can't catch us now!" Johnny grabbed Dukey's arm and jumped through the swirling vortex of color.

"Sir, should we go after them?" One of the alien grunts asked.

"No, regroup the troops and clone more of them. Then go after them in an hour...destroy wherever they go."

"Should we fix the device?"

"No, we have a better chance of finding them if the condition of the machine is the same."

"Do you want me to contact-"

"NO!!! He musn't know about this." The doctor/co-leader of the aliens slowly walked down the hall-like room. He then added in a whisper, "We'll find you Test, you can't run forever."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Please review.**


	2. Ancient Greece Sucks

Spinning, spinning, _spinning; _make it stop!

Johnny and Dukey spun and twirled in the strange vortex that they had jumped through minutes before. Lights and color flash in front of their faces, disorienting them and making Johnny feel sick.

"MAKE IT STOP!!!" Johnny cried as the spinning got even more intense.

Johnny felt the g-force of the spin slowly slow down and saw that his enviroment was being replaced by a new one. Slower and slower, Johnny got a look at the enviroment around him. The enviroment filled out and Johnny and finally stopped spinning a few feet over the ground; he was dropped with a dull 'thud'. There was another 'thud' as Dukey landed right on top of him.

"You okay, Johnny?" Dukey asked as he got up and helped Johnny.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?" Johnny looked around.

It looked as if they were in a desert. Decrepit trees could be seen all over the landscape. The scorching sun beat down on the dry land, it was like a sauna.

"Where do you think we are?" Johnny asked.

"In a deserted desert."

Johnny narrowed his eyes at his dog.

"Just kidding. We're probably still in our world; no weird land configurations." Dukey gestured to the area around them.

"Let's go see if we can find anything," Johnny said as he began to walk away.

And so began the walking, the boring-as-hell, long-ass process of walking. Walking, walking, _walking..._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Johnny, come on, it's not the bad!" Dukey tried to shake the pale boy awake.

They had been walking for what felt like hours, bearing the hot sun and scorching heat. Dukey's vision started to blur and his breathing became shallow. He could feel his dry lungs get smaller from the hot air he was breathing in, it hurt to breath.

"It's so hot!" He whined as he began to slump on his knees.

Against the immense pain in his body, Dukey forced himself onto his feet. He scooped up the pale boy in his arms and trudged forward. The sand was hot on his feet, like walking in an oven, but he beared it and continued to shuffle forward. As he forced his body forward, Dukey noticed that the terrain was slowly changing; trees started popping up, some grass was starting to appear, and it was getting cooler.

"Hang in there Johnny, just a bit longer."

Then he saw it, the thing that made him sprint forward. It was an opening to what kinda looked like a forest, but Dukey didn't care about that, all he cared about was.

"AHA, a river!!"

Dukey thrust Johnny's body into the clear water.

"Come on, come on!"

Johnny's body began to flail around.

"Yes!"

Dukey yanked Johnny out of the water and Johnny angrily hopped out of his arms.

"What the hell, man?!" he exclaimed, "I could've drowned!"

"Nice to see you too," Dukey deadpanned.

Johnny bent down and shoved his face directly into the water and began to suck as much up as he could. He suddenly flung his head up gasping.

"Air! Air!" Then shoved his face back into the river.

While Johnny spazzed out over something to drink, Dukey calmly lapped it up with his tounge like a normal dog would.

"Slow down Johnny, or it might go down the wrong pipe," Dukey warned.

Finally done, Johnny raised his head up and let out a satisfied sigh. After wiping his face of any excess water, he went over to a tree and sat down under it. He looked around at the lush forest, it was quite the lovely place, really; all the fauna was green, all the water was clear and clean, oh yeah, this would be a nice place to go and relax, which Johnny planned to do. Then there was the rumbling; the almost scary rumbling, it sounded like a growl, and was right behind him.

"Dukey."

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me that was your stomach." Johnny turned his head to his still-drinking buddy, who looked back.

"That wasn't my stomach," Dukey answered, then went back to drinking.

Johnny felt very hot, smelly breath run through his hair, and, despite fear, looked up.

"Ah!" He squaked at what he saw.

It was big, at least 12-feet-tall; had a bull's legs; some kinda muscular, almost human torso; and it's head was like a bull's skull with amazingly sharp teeth and big horns.

Needless to say, Johnny pissed himself.

It loomed over the frightened boy, slowly and dangerously, like it was trying to see if it could kill Johnny with nothing but fright.

"Du-Du...dah-Du..." Johnny tried to say, but just couldn't get it out.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" It roared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Johnny screamed with it as his britches got even more soaked than they already were.

Dukey turned to see what the commotion was and also started to scream.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

Still screaming their heads off, the duo took off into the forest. They zig-zagged around and dodge branches and trees in a futile attempt to avoid the creature that was hot on their tails. There was suddenly a loud 'chop'-like sound, followed by some loud cracks. Johnny looked back and side-stepped as he saw a big-ass pine tree come crashing down. Dukey nearly jumped out of his fur when the tree crashed about a foot away from his head.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" The creature roared as it chopped away at the trees with the battle axe it pulled out of nowhere.

Now dodging death from above and branches, it really looked like the two were screwed. Then Dukey stopped, spun around and pulled out his laser pistols.

"We're probably gonna die anyway, but let's go down fighting!" He exclaimed as he took aim.

With a shaky hand Johnny grabbed his blaster and took aim. The two let loose, and man did it look pathetic. Most of their laser shots hit jack-s--t, went straight up in the air (They must really suck.), or blasted through trees as they shot around wildly. But the sheer volume of shots fired and the speed at which they were fired was immense, it looked like some kinda crazy light show was going off in the forest. Now, all the chopping at the trees had slowed that thing down and put it a fair distance away, so by the time they finally dropped it, that part of the forest looked like Swiss Cheese.

"Holy crap!" Johnny exclaimed as he looked at the forest area around them.

"I sure hope nobody lived here," Dukey said as he lowered his blasters.

"What was that thing?' Johnny questioned.

"I think it might've been a minotaur."

"What's that?"

"It's part-man, part-bull, but I never recall reading about the skull head."

"You don't think there's more, do you?"

There was suddenly a small growl. They both freaked and started shooting around even crazier than before. They struck poses and twisted their bodies as they shot into the trees and other parts of the woods. When it was all over, at least 80 percent of the forest was probably riddled with holes.

"We gotta stop doing that," Dukey noted, "Ok, minotaurs are from Ancient Greek mythology, so that's probably where we are, Ancient Greece."

"We should probably get out of this forest, there could be more of those things here," Johnny said.

"I'm pretty sure they'd all be dead by now," Dukey said as he gestured towards the hole-ridden enviroment.

And so Johnny and Dukey began walking, _again! _But this walking only lasted for a bit, for the two quickly found themselves out of the forest and very close to some Greek city. Johnny took first step into the stone city, but the place was abandoned.

"Where is everyone?" Johnny questioned.

There was suddenly very loud cheering coming from somehwere in the city. Figuring this is where people would be and not wanting to miss what was going on, Johnny ran towards the screaming.

"JOHNNY, WAIT UP!" Dukey yelled after the boy and took off after him.

**The docks.**

A man with white skin and a red tattoo that streaked down his back and left side of his torso was talking to the people of Greece. He wore a brown skirt-thing with short brown shorts underneath. And he had some chains wrapped around his wrists. On his back were two warped blades; they had silver lining and were lined with spikes, sharp spikes; the inner area was orangish, and there were chains wrapped around the handles. His name was Kratos, a servant of the gods, the Greek ones.

He was talking about how the gods are sending him to Athens to fight off an invasion of strange creatures, and he was seeing if anyone wanted to join his army. So far, he had gotten a hundred people.

Behind him was a big boat, a boat he would use to transport him and his soldiers to athens.

Johnny and Dukey pushed their way through the crowd to hear what the man was saying better.

"If you are not a coward, speak up and join us against these monsters!" Kratos yelled in a gruff, powerful voice.

"What do these things even look like?" One random man asked.

"Messangers have said they are humanoid, but have blue skin and some of them appear to be monsters," Kratos informed.

"Dukey, those sound like the aliens," Johnny said, accidently loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Boy! You know of these creatures?" Kratos questioned.

Johnny and Dukey froze up at the suddennes of the powerful voice. Johnny turned towards the docks and spoke.

"Yes, I think I might," He said.

Kratos then pointed to him and Dukey.

"I don't think I like where this is going," Dukey said.

Before they could react, some buff soldires had jumped them and restrained them.

"Lemme go!" Johnny yelled as he started to kick.

"They might be useful if they know of these creatures," Kratos said to the soldiers, "Throw them in a cabin!"

**Later at night on the boat.**

Dukey layed on his cot as he stared up at the ceiling. Johnny was on the other side of the room laying on his cot, but he was laying on his stomach.

"Let's see: aliens attacked our town and killed everyone we knew, we've nearly died from heat in the desert, we were nearly killed by a minotaur, and now we're on a boat that's sending us to our doom," Dukey counted out, "All-in-all this has not really been a good day."

"Ancient Greece sucks," Johnny said.

Dukey grabbed the lantern, pursed his lips and blew out the flame, making the room dark.

"Good night," Dukey said.

"Good night," Johnny said.


	3. Battle of Greece

"WOAH!!" Dukey shouted as his cover was rocked with enemy fire.

The boat ride to Athens proved to be long and boring. Johnny and Dukey were the janitors, a job both despised. They had to clean up nasty food that would occasionally get spilled in some of the fights that broke out between the other shipmates; and occasionally blood when they got really crazy, thanks to the cabin fever that seemed to spread at around the second month of travel. Needless to say, they were both happy to get off that damn boat, until lasers started to fly at their heads and kill the other soldiers.

Dukey quickly popped up and sweeped his laser rifle across the docks, letting a stream of hot plasma pepper the area. Screams were heard as those alien bastards were mowed down by some of the shots.

Most of the aliens that had faced on the docks were simple foot soldiers. They wore black armor, and some of them didn't wear helmets, showing their red, lizard-like heads to the world. Some of the soldiers used guns, while others used close range weapons.

"Let's see you use weapons without arms!" Johnny exclaimed as he sweeped at a few of the melee aliens with his chainsaw.

The drone screamed as the steel cut through his arms.

Johnny had quickly gotten over the shock that would accompany something like fighting aliens, and was now disarming them at every turn, literally. In fact, limbs and other areas of the body were strewn all over the docks from Johnny's handywork.

"Strange one with hair disease, provide us cover!" Kratos ordered Dukey around as he took out his Blades of Chaos.

He threw the blades on the chain and sweeped the glowing sword around the area, cutting a few aliens down.

The other soldiers charged up and started slashing at the aliens, Johnny and Dukey hanging back.

"What, you think we gonna risk our lives that much?" Johnny said as he looked at the reader.

Sadly, everybody but Kratos sucked at fighting; damn, you should've seen these peoples' attempts at fighting, it was one of the most pathetic things Johnny and Dukey had ever seen.

"This is more pathetic than us shooting at that minotaur!" Johnny said as he watched the aliens cut the soldiers down like grass.

"We need to find a way around this," Dukey said.

"We could just swim around into the city."

"That's a great idea!"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"THAT WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA!!" Dukey yelled as they got out of the water, cut up and bruised.

Johnny looked back at the shark-like aliens. After doing what looked like some kinda lewd, mocking gesture with their fins, they descended into the depths of the ocean.

"Oh, you little...we'll get you next time!" Johnny half-snarled.

They catiously stepped inside the building in front of them and proceeded to make their way through the large structure, back-to-back to make sure nothin could sneak attack them. The building they were in must've been a temple, because it was almost like nothing more than a gigantic hall.

"I'm gettin' dizzy," Dukey said after the fifth spin-around.

They shuffled their feet along as they spun about one more time in the structure, checking for activity as they did so; sadly, you couldn't see much at night time when only a few torches were lit here-and-there.

Johnny slowly reached for the door; it creaked, very loudly, as the boy slowly opened it.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

The door was suddenly shut extremely hard and Johnny spun around and put his back to it.

"We ain't goin' out that way," He said.

"Where are we even going? It's safe in here," Dukey said.

Johnny lightly creaked the door open and looked through the city. There was a light a little ways across; swirling and blue, dispensing aliens as it swirled; that was the portal.

"That's our target," Johnny whispered as he pointed at the vortex, "We just gotta get _there_, and then we're outta _here_."

"How do you know that just won't take us back to Porkbelly?"

"I don't."

"...It's amazing what you'll do when you're desperate. So, how do we get over there." Dukey said as Johnny shut the door.

"...Ummmm..."

"Gee...that's really encouraging."

"Shut up! ...I got it! We can sneak through the backstreets, they'll never see it comin'!"

"But how do we get out of this building without being spotted?"

"Well, I don't know."

"But it's your plan, you should know all this."

"Why am I the one with the plans?! You wanna think of something? I'm officialy handing the idea torch to ya'!" Johnny crossed his arms and put an expression on his face that said 'I'm waitin'.'.

"Ummmmmmmm..."

CRASH

A drone in black armor flew through the window, smashing a table upon landing.

"You shall not take this city, foul beasts!" Came a shout from Kratos.

Dukey stared at the dead drone; he was tall, about as tall as him and Johnny standing on each other's shoulders. Then, inspiration struck.

"I got an idea!" Dukey exclaimed as he thrust his pointer finger upward.

**XXXXXXX**

"I can't see nothin'!" Dukey exclaimed as he shuffled in the suit of armor and crashed into the wall, but Johnny took the impact.

"Ow! Watch it! I'm the head, I take most of the punishment!" Johnny scolded.

"Well I can't see through the armor." Dukey began to walk forward, as Johnny guided him.

"Okay, just walk forward...slowly...take a big step..."

Dukey carefully took a step over a naked drone.

"Stop, we're at the door." Johnny reached out with his armored arm and pushed the door open.

He looked through the visor of the helmet; alien were there, but no humans. Johnny just figured that Kratos had moved on and more aliens came.

"Where have you been soldier!" One of the higher ranked drones (Blue armor.) demanded to the disguised heroes.

"Scoping out that building, sir," Johnny said, obviously forcing his voice to get deeper.

"Find anything?"

"Negative."

"Carry on, then."

"Thank you, sir."

Now whispering as low as possible, Johnny began to guide Dukey to the backstreats/alleys.

A loud clattering noise got their attantion, and the cold night wind was suddenly feelable on Dukey's furry back. He instinctivly turned his head to find the aliens staring at him, and the back piece of armor on the ground.

"Ummmmmmm..." Dukey started.

"GET THEM!!" The drone in the blue armor ordered.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!" Johnny shouted as he ditched the rest of the armor and hauled ass for the alley, Dukey also running. Shots were fired as the two rounded the corner and continued to run as fast as they can. Johnny took out his blaster and fired a few blind shots behind him.

"AUGH!!" Wow...lucky shot.

The two continued running their behinds off, zig-zagging in the narrow alleys as a poor attempt to dadge lasers; Johnny had already had his hair singed a little, and Dukey had a skim-mark on his leg, making it a little harder to run. After about thirty seconds of dodging shots from aliens that shot worse than bad-guys in those action movies, they came up to a three-foot-high stone wall. They jumped over at and Dukey popped up, holding his two blasters. He let loose, letting hundreds of rounds fly down the alley. Grunts and screams came from the aliens as fire rained down upon them, wiping them out; there were about ten of 'em.

"Man those guys were bad shots!" Dukey said as he lowered his guns.

Johnny - being only 3-foot-tall himself - stood on his tip-toes to get a better look at what had happened.

"Woah, you turned the alley into Swiss Cheese," He said.

"We already did that joke. Come on, we need to get to that portal."

And so the two began making their way across the city. They kept to the shadows, shooting down any aliens when they got the chance; stealthily, of course. They had even taken to going across the rooftops if they needed to; they wanted as little confrontation as possible, no need to try and take everything on, that would've just slowed them down.

"We're almost there," Johnny said a he peered around a corner at the vortex.

He could now see that the portal had a machine around it, similiar to the one they first used; Johnny figured they just built a better one that could work better, which was true. After the hundredth soldier radioed from the fiery bowels of Hell, they decided to build a much better version of the previos machine, chich worked quite well, it was even able to track Johnny ad Dukey down, but not down to the exact lacation, just the time-frame and/or world.

"How far away?" Dukey asked.

"It's not close enough to just run to, that's for sure. We'd need some kinda super-speed for that."

The two were currenly in some kinda temple, where a few others were housed. It was kinda like a church of all the Greek gods, everyone was praying to someone.

"You two," One of the people said, "Bow your heads and pray to the gods for divine powers to help us."

"Actually that sounds like a good idea," Dukey said to Johnny.

"How does that help us?"

"Well, Johnny, the Greek gods supposedly helped people and appeared and did all that stuff. Maybe if we ask for some help, It might come."

Johnny shrugged and got down on his knee, bowing his head and putting his hands together.

"Please Oh Great...um..."

"Zues," One person said.

"Zues...tell me...what can help us right now?"

Johnny heard some gasps of surprise and cracked one eye open. There was a bright light, it was getting brighter. Johnny eventually closed his eyes from the intesnity. He cracked one eye open again, and There he stood, his hair white, in a toga, and looking all powerful. It was the Father of all the Greek gods: Zues!

"Woah...didn't see that comin'," Johnny commented.

"Hello Johnny," He said in a powerful sounding voice.

"Damn..." Dukey commented in astonishment.

"H-hello," Johnny said as he slowly got back up.

"Don't sound so nervous Johnny. I mean no harm."

"Can you help us defeat these aliens?"

"I wish Johnny. The gods, not even the Big Man himself, are allowed to toy with this stuff. Not in this world, not in another."

"Say wah? You can't do anything? But you guys are all-powerful, can't you do something?"

"Well, I might, let me check with the Big Man."

**XXXXXX**

Zues had promptly put himself into a trance to talk with the 'Big Man.'. Everyone had sat there for thirty minutes while the aliens ransacked the city. They had apparently not checked her because it was just a run-down temple. Johnny and Dukey clutched their weapons, just in case, getting sneak-attacked would be pretty bad right now.

"I have the answers," Zues snapped everyone back into reality.

"Huh? wha?!" One man exclaimed as he bolted up-right and searched around.

"Johnny, Dukey, come here," Said Zues.

"First off: we trust you to not take advantage of your powers, we trust you to use them correctly. We hope what we give you helps." Zues' hand shined slightly as he reached for Johnny's head.

The boy felt the energy surge through him at Zues' touch, nearly knocking him down.

"Woah...had quite a kick to it," Johnny said as he rubbed his head shakily, which kinda hurt.

Dukey was then divinely touched in the forehead. He gasped at the slightly painful sensation and fought to stay up. He found his fotting and was able to shakily stand.

"Good luck you two. You might be every world's lest chance against these aliens," Zues said before dissapearing

"WOAH!!" What you mean 'we the last hope.'?" Dukey asked the Zues statue, "How does saving your own skin turn into the saving every universe in existance?"

"Let it go, Dukey," Johnny said.

Dukey then just stood there for a second.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"FREEZE!!" Some aliens suddenly exclaimed as ten bust through the door.

Dukey turned to them with hate in his eyes. Instincts took over and he slammed his paws together as hard as he could. A sonci boom tore through the room, tearing everything to bits. The front of the temple exploded as the boom ripped through the temple and through the aliens around like trash in the wind.

"My turn!" Johnny exclaimed.

He dashed forward at an amzing speed and attacked the first alien he saw. Screams echoed as he smashed into him as hard as he could, destroying him. A laser sounded off and Johnny suddenly felt a sting in his arm, which he brushed off as nothing. He them jumped with as much power as possible and smashed into the alien that shot at him on the rooftop. He skipped across the rooftops, slamming into any alien that he touched. Screams of pain were let loose as Dukey tried to keep up with the blur of color that was Johnny.

Ten rooftops hopped across and twenty dead aliens later. Johnny soundly landed right next to the next target. A yellow aura shot out and hit the alien with a wave of enrgy as he landed, tearing most of his armor off and dazing him. Johnny causally reached his foot up and tapped the alien, knocking him off the rooftop and into the deserted streets below.

"Come on Dukey!" Johnny called.

Dukey leaped with all his power and made it to the rooftops.

"Destroying aliens is fun!" Dukey exclaimed.

"Let's get to that portal," Johnny said as started running, slowing a bit so Dukey could keep up (He got mostly power in his package, Johnny got speed.).

they made it in a few seconds and slowly walked, to be all dramatic.

"Now then...how do you work this thing?" Dukey asked as he hit a few random buttons.

"You don't!'

The two tunred to see the same blue alien that tried to operate on Johnny, still wearing a white lab coat.

"Not you again. Get outta here before we destroy your ass!" Johnny said.

"You think jst because you destroy a few drones means you can match up with everyone else?" Said the blue dude.

"There's more kinds of you?" Dukey questioned.

"Yes, actually...but we couldn't get any of them through the new machine. But that doesn't matter...I can take you down myself."

"Oh yeah..you and-" Johnny found himelf cut off as a white blur rushed past him and smacked him and Dukey down. HARD!

"And I'm not even that powerul compared to some of the others," They heard from behind them.

Johnny groaned as he tried to sit up.

_Damnit, he's fast! _Was the first thought in his throbbing head.

He looked down to see that Dukey was unconcious, sprawled across the rough cement about a few feet away from the powerful strike.

"Give it up, boy; you were barely a match with your dog."

"We'll see about that!" Johnny dashed up and striked.

He sent rapid-fire punches into Blue's gut, pushing him away from the portal as he hammered into him. Blue felt his ribs get smashed as Johnny relentlesly threw punches. He sent his fist out and caught the boy in the chin with a hard uppercut. Johnny felt as the large fist connected with his face, but he wasn't gonna give up. He regained his footing and sent out a kick to his opponent's mid-section. Considering the height difference between the two, this was actually a lot harder to do than it sounds, so Johnny ended up slamming Blue in the balls as hard as he could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGHHHHH!!" Was his cry of pain as he clutched his manhood and fell to his knees.

"And that's not all!" Johny exclaimed as he turned around and pointed his butt up. "Pull!"

Blue was shocked as he saw a long streak of wild flame erupt from Johnny's backside and fling him away.

"Come on, Dukey! We gotta go!" Johnny picked up a woozy Dukey and threw him roughly into the portal, then jumped in himself.

_Hmmm...the boy is good_. Blue said as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin. _But he must get better if he wants to beat me. I was merely holding back. I almost feel bad for having to destroy him next time we meet._

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Good lord, that was my longest chapter ever in any story, and I wrote it all in one day. So, this part with Greece didn't have much story to it, but the next areas they go to will have more substance to them. Also, though they seemed unstoppable and extremely powerful with the powers they got, Johnny and Dukey arn't; compared to what they will face as the story goes, they are actually fairly weak in comparison, I just gave them a boost to make it more fair.**


End file.
